Current methods and systems that compensate for noise interference are a passive means of reducing the interfering noise surrounding. For example, voice interfaces are typically not available in crowded environments because computer voice recognition is not operable in a noisy, crowded environment. Additionally, one to one personal directional sound communication mechanisms do not exist without the use of a telephone connection.